


I'll Help Even if it Kills Me

by Misskrose



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	I'll Help Even if it Kills Me

You walked into the bar and stopped as soon as you saw him. Qrow Branwen was sitting at bar drinking as always. You met Qrow when you were both students at Beacon. And while part of you hated you for it you had fallen in love with him. In fact you still loved him. Outside of your own team team STRQ had been your closest friends at Beacon.   
“Y/N! Haven’t seen you in awhile come here have a drink.” You’d been so lost in thought that you didn’t notices that Qrow had turned around and saw you.  
“Hey Qrow.” you said as you walked over to the empty set next to him. “What are you doing in Mistral?” You asked as you sat down next to him.  
“Looking to put together of huntsmen for a job, interested?”  
“Qrow if your going after Raven then I can’t help you.”  
“What makes you think this has anything to do with her?”  
“She’s your sister and I’ve seen her camp Qrow but I was hoping you’d be busy with whatever job Ozpin had you on.”  
“So you have been keeping tabs on me?” Qrow asked with a smirk on his face.  
“I look out for my friends Qrow.”  
“So what about own team Y/N? Or are the remaining members of team STRQ just special?”  
“Qrow you know damn why I’m not keeping tabs on them.” Qrow lets out a sigh and sets down his drink.  
“And your the one telling me not to go after my sister.”  
“Fine I’ll help you take on Raven.”  
“What’s with the change of heart?”  
“Clearly you’re going weather I help you or not and I’m not losing another friend.”  
“Any other reasons.” Qrow asked still with that smirk on his face. Crap so he did know of your feelings for him. “Come on Y/N.”  
“Aright I love you Qrow there I said it and I’ve been in love with you since our days at Beacon. And I know that between your semblance and what happened to Summer you won’t let anyone in but I love you Qrow.” Grow gently took you face in his hands.   
“Summer really wanted us to get together and your right that because of my semblance I’ve been keeping people at arm's length but it’s for their own good.”  
“I bet that gets lonely.” you said leaning into to his touch.  
“Well I’ve had a lot of lovely women to keep me company.” Qrow said. He know that hearing that would hurt you and it was written all over your face. You pulled away from his hands.   
“Always the ladies man Qrow” you said with a forced smile and started walking to the door. Yes you would help him take on Raven but you were also going to try not to break your heart in the process.  
“Y/N.” Qrow said once you reached the door. You turned around to look at him.  
“Summer wasn’t the only member of team STRQ who wanted to see us get together. She was the just the only one who thought it might actually happen.” Your heart broke at that.  
“Night Qrow.” you said as you walked out the door.


End file.
